fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Knoll
Knoll（ノール Nōru）is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is one of Grado's royal mages who aided Lyon in his research into the Dark Stone. After this, he objected openly to Lyon's goals and was marked for execution, but Ephraim's group saves him after killing Vigarde, so Knoll joins the army and provides them with information about Lyon's fall to darkness. Personality Knoll is kindhearted and very intellectual, but is secretive and rather elusive because of the troubling knowledge he holds. He rarely talks and keeps to himself mostly, possibly being secure or private-minded. In his support conversation with Lute, she attacks him, as she believes that he threatens her "natural superiority," and that since he uses Dark Magic, he is the enemy of light. In addition, in his supports with Natasha, he points out the differences in Dark Magic and Light Magic, dark being based in knowledge and light being based in faith. He also seems to know most of the characters from Grado, such as Duessel and Natasha. Despite his aloof and taciturn personality, he is very passionate toward his country, and in his A support with Natasha, he promises her that he will join her in rebuilding Grado. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |50% |40% |35% |20% |10% |45% |} Promotion Gains Promotion to: Druid *'HP:' + +4 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Constitution:' +1 *'Movement:' +1 *'+40 Weapon EXP in Dark' *'D Rank in Anima' *'E Rank in Staves' Promotion to: Summoner *'HP:' + +3 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +1 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Constitution:' +1 *'Movement:' +1 *'+40 Weapon EXP in Dark' *'E Rank in Staves' *'Summon Skill' Supports *Lute *Duessel *Natasha Overall Knoll is known for being the magical version of a "glass cannon": a great magical wall, but having extremely low durability against armies of physical units. It is a great strategy to pair him up with a physical ally who has high Defense and HP such as Duessel or Gilliam. His growth rates are not very good in terms of Defense or Luck, but are adequate in Resistance, and fairly good in HP and Magic. Knoll is most useful against magical units, who are few and far between. Due to his poor Luck growth, giving him a Hoplon Guard is a good idea, and will prevent even the strongest enemy unit from landing a Critical hit on him. It is highly recommended to take time to train up a promoted Knoll in the use of staves, no matter what class you promote him into. Thanks to his high Magic, he will be able to replenish a large quantity of HP to whomever he is healing, even with a mere Heal. Once he reaches Staff Rank B and can use Physic, he will be able to cover a large area. If you go with a Druid, he will have a higher Magic cap as well as have access to Anima magic to help combat those pesky Bishops. Additionally, he gains access to staves and can be used for healing; he should be pretty good in this task, his high Magic bypassing his E Staff starting Rank. If you go with Summoner, Summon a Phantom for protection and stay in the back lines for either healing (see the information above) or attacking from two squares, or use the Phantom as a distraction, which does come in handy since monsters will be likely to attack the Phantom instead of Knoll. When compared to Ewan, also, Knoll has more powerful summoned phantoms, and while they will not stand a hit, they will be able to deal damage to the monsters attacking them. Endings *'Knoll, Watcher of Darkness' (闇からの予見 Yami kara no yoken) Knoll returns to Grado, where he dedicates himself to rebuilding it and fulfilling Lyon's vision. When the country is restored to its former glory, he disappears without a trace, never to be seen again. Etymology 'Knoll' is a possible romanization of the name 'Noel'. A 'knoll' is a small hill. To "knoll" is to ring someone's "knell", a bell played to acknowledge death. Also, the word 'Knolle' in German means 'tuber'. Gallery File:FE8 Knoll.gif|Knoll's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:knoll shaman flux.gif|Knoll's attacking animation with Flux. Knoll as a Summoner.JPG|Knoll as a Summoner Knoll as a Druid.JPG|Knoll as a Druid Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters